


Bulletproof.

by DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck



Category: Messed Up - Fandom
Genre: Caring, Crushes, Crying, Cutting, Depression, First Crush, Friendship, Rejection, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, loving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck/pseuds/DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina and Shaun finally have something special.<br/>But...what is it??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay...I made this up. It doesn't really have a book or anything about it. No hate,please!

He will always care,she thought to herself. Always care. The words echoed in her head. She was depressed,with a razor blade digging into her wrist,getting deeper and deeper, and nearer and nearer to her veins. She had been crying. With the suicide note in her hand,she clutched it hard in her fist. God damn it! Why was this happening? Why did she want to end her life? Because of them. Because of the fucking rumours. Because everybody hates me to death! She gave reasons on why. Stupid, idiotic, fucking reasons. But she didn't care what the reasons were.  
That was when she was on Facebook for the last time. Or atleast she thought it was her last time. She saw the lyrics to Bulletproof by Five Finger Death Punch. Shaun had posted them. She loved that song. She felt her arm and wrist go limp. She commented. And then...Shaun commented back. He had never in her life commented back. Maybe he didn't hate her. Maybe he didn't know her. She had said something about being bulletproof. And he had too. Then she said what she had been wanting to say in such a long time.  
She said..."Especially when all you want,and are trying to do, is to kill yourself." And then....then he sounded so caring. So worried. She cried even harder. He said what she had wanted to hear from his younger brother for so fucking long. He said he cared. He said..."Oh. No no no doing that. Don't kill yourself. Please don't. Nothing and nobody is worth dying for." He said it. He begged her not to kill herself. She asked for him not to show it to David. Her older brother. She said,"I've already cut myself. Already have the blade digging into my skin deeper and deeper." He didn't respond. Just deleted the comments except the first two.  
He said for her to message him when she asked. She had said so that she could explain herself better. So she messages him. He helped her. She told him that she was dumped by the boy she loved the most. That her life fucking sucked. That she had gotten so depressed that she had cut herself. That she wanted to kill herself. He understood. He said that he knew how she felt. That he had been there plenty of times. That there would be a better guy out there who would love her for who she was. And she had said that that wasn't true. That nobody would ever love her. And then she told him what was the truth. That she was in love with his little brother,Eric.


	2. The Talk

Christina was hanging out with her friend,Megan at lunch. Megan looked at her. She was about in tears. "Christina,what's wrong?" Megan asked frantically. She shook her head as tears poured down her face. She glanced over at Shaun. He saw her alright. He looked worried as hell that she was going she commit suicide. "G-go tell Sh-sh-shaun that I n-need to t-talk to h-h-him." She said through her tears. Megan nodded and walked over to Shaun as she ran,and tripped, down the bleacher stairs. Shaun walked down the stairs calmly. "Hey,hey,kiddo. Calm down. What's wrong?" Shaun asked as she cried. Shaun looked up to where he had been and raced up the stairs and said something to Jared.  
Apparently Shaun had told Jared to go find Shane and Jay. Sam and Jared walked down the stairs and Jared smiled a little. Seeing that she was crying,they left. Shaun was racing back down the stairs. Megan had gone to find Lydia and had left Christina and Shaun alone.  
"Now. What's wrong?" Shaun repeated. She opened her mouth to talk,but nothing but a sniffle and tears made a sound. Tears kept pouring out of her eyes and down her face.  
"Christina? Please talk to me." Shaun said in what was just barely above a whisper. Tears kept pouring down her face and finally,she said. "I'm going to do it." Her voice was a dead whisper. Shaun looked alarmed. "Do what,exactly?" He asked. She looked into Shaun's eyes and said,"I'm going to kill myself." Shaun walked even closer to her and said,"Christina. You will not kill yourself. Whether I have to stay with you at all times or not. I don't want to see you or David or the rest of your family get hurt. And I don't want to see Eric, Shane, or myself get hurt either."  
That made her really cry. Tears wouldn't stop pouring down her face. Shaun looked so so angry and worried and hurt. She couldn't let anybody get hurt. But she also needed the pain to stop. Shaun hugged her to him and stroked her hair. "Please don't leave me." He murmured into her hair. She cried into Shaun's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed my fanfic. Well,fic. I put a lot of effort into it. :)


End file.
